Back at one
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: Fic baseada em uma música que Brian que amo muito, totalmente Huddy.


- Linda mesa, Cuddy. – Wilson me falou assim que entramos em minha sala.

- Espera essa não é a mesa que eu pedi. - Me aproximei e não pude acreditar, sim, era aquela mesa, mas como? Ninguém sabia... OMG será?

- Não? Então mandaram errado, mas de qualquer forma, ela é muito bonita.

- Ela é muito mais do que isso. – Sorri encantada, eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito isso por mim.

- Bom, vou voltar ao trabalho, bom dia, Cuddy.

- Bom dia, Wilson.

Eu e House estávamos saindo por algumas noites, nada sério, pelo menos não para ele. Eu realmente achava que para House era só sexo, mas depois desse gesto, eu tinha certeza que não, afinal, a mesa estava com minha mãe, ela não me mandaria sem motivos, ela não sabia do incidente que havia acontecido no hospital, somente ele poderia ter feito isso, não tinha outra explicação. Essa mesa era dona de muitas lembranças, foi nela que eu e House nos amamos pela primeira vez, foi nela que ele olhou em meus olhos e disse o quanto me amava, e fora nela que eu chorei por várias noites quando ele foi embora, e agora ela está aqui novamente, acendendo em meu coração todos os momentos que vivemos juntos, fazendo-me lembrar de que somente ele poderia me dar o que eu sempre sonhei. Eu precisava encontrá-lo, precisava dizer o quanto eu tinha amado o presente maravilhoso, precisava dizer que o amava, não importa se ele não disser o mesmo, eu não podia mais esconder isso.

Deixei de lado todos aqueles pensamentos, as lembranças, e sai do meu escritório para procurá-lo. House tinha me dado uma prova de que algo entre nós poderia funcionar, e eu não deixaria essa chance escapar assim tão fácil.

- Cameron, sabe me dizer onde posso encontrar o House? – Perguntei assim que a avistei no corredor.

- Eu o vi entrando no escritório dele agora pouco, ele estava com... – Nem a deixei terminar e sai correndo para lá.

Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão do terceiro andar, e, na boa, essa joça parecia estar demorando mais que o normal. Eu já estava ficando impaciente, batia meu pé no chão, mesmo estando ciente de que isso não o faria andar mais rápido. As portas se abriram e meu coração saltou, respirei fundo, contei até três e sai com o meu melhor sorriso, minhas mãos tremiam, meu coração batia rápido, meu corpo suava, mas eu estava feliz e isso que importa, a cada passo eu pensava exatamente o que eu diria, ou as vezes eu pensava em não dizer nada, em apenas jogar-me em seus braços e deixar o resto pra depois, mas tudo isso foi quebrado quando eu cheguei em frente ao escritório dele. Meu coração doeu, mas não foi de alegria, não, foi de tristeza. House estava com uma loira, os braços dela estavam envolta de seu pescoço, as mãos de House acariciavam a cintura dela. Engoli seco e pude sentir o mundo ao meu redor desabar, ele não me amava, ele nunca me amou, era apenas sexo, agora eu tinha certeza. Como eu pude ser tão tola?

Meus olhos encheram-se de água e antes que eu começasse a chorar, sai dali correndo. Eu precisava apenas ficar sozinha, estava doendo, mas ninguém precisava saber, entrei no elevador e só então me permiti chorar.

- Ela acreditou, ótimo. – House saiu de perto da loira e ela sorriu.

- Você é mau House. Ela ficou arrasada.

- É por uma boa causa, agora vamos Dee Dee, ainda tenho muita coisa pra fazer.

- Sim, vamos. E eu juro House, se você não fizer certo dessa vez, eu te mato. Essa mulher te ama, esteja ciente disso, não a conheço, mas pude perceber isso.

- Eu também a amo, agora vamos.

Enquanto eles entravam no elevador, eu caminhava lentamente no hall de entrada do hospital. Se eu tivesse prestando atenção eu teria notado que havia muitas pessoas paradas ali, e elas estavam olhando pra mim, mas dane-se. Eu sou um ser humano, eu tenho direito de chorar, certo? Eu estava a ponto de gritar para que todos fossem cuidar de suas vidas, até que do nada eu ouço uma voz, uma música, MEU DEUS, ERA MESMO BRIAN MCKNIGHT QUE ESTAVA SE APROXIMANDO DE MIM E CANTANDO BACK AT ONE?

_**É inegável que devemos ficar juntos, é inacreditável como eu dizia que jamais me apaixonaria você precisa saber, se já não sabe como me sinto, então deixe-me mostrá-la agora que eu estou falando sério, se todas as coisas, na hora certa, o tempo revelará, sim...**_

Todo mundo ao meu redor me olhava, mas não era com pena, dó, não, eles me olhavam encantada. No mesmo instante em que Brian começou a cantar, meu coração faltou sair pela boca, meu corpo tremeu, eu amava aquela música, quantas vezes eu a ouvi e imaginei House cantando-a para mim? MEU DEUS, VÁRIAS E VÁRIAS VEZES – respondi para mim mesma- eu não estava acreditando ainda, eu vi várias enfermeiras chorando, eu estava chorando, e se não me engano, Wilson também estava chorando. Meus olhos procuravam alguma coisa que eu pudesse entender, até que eu a vi, sim, era aquela mulher que há poucos minutos estava agarrada com House, desgraçada, ainda teve ousadia de aparecer aqui? Eu poderia matá-la, mas eu mal conseguia sai do lugar, mas espera House não estava com ela, onde ele está? ALGUÉM PODE ME DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTENCENDO? Não, eu não havia gritado isso, até porque, eu não conseguia falar nada.

_**Um: você é como um sonho que se tornou realidade...**_

Brian aproximou-se de mim, eu o olhei assustada, ele segurava uma linda rosa vermelha em sua mão, carinhosamente ele me beijou na bochecha, eu não podia fazer mais nada além de sorrir debilmente. Ele me entregou a rosa e afastou-se, mas ele não parava de cantar, e como eu amava aquela música...

_**Dois: só quero estar com você...**_

Foi à vez de Wilson se aproximar, ele também segurava uma rosa, eu o olhei pedindo que ele me explicasse, mas ele apenas sorriu e me entregou a rosa, e depois se afastou...

_**Três: Garota, é evidente que você é a única pra mim...**_

E então a tal loira que estava com House se aproximou, pera ai, ela também segurava uma rosa? Como assim? Ela há pouco tempo estava agarrando M-E-U homem, e agora vem me dá uma rosa? É muita cara de pau mesmo? Mas mesmo com toda raiva do mundo, eu segurei a rosa, minhas mãos estavam trêmulas e ela percebeu isso.

- Apenas confie... – E então, se afastou.

_**Quatro: repita os passos de um a três...**_

Foi à vez de a minha secretária me entregar uma rosa, ela me olhava sorridente. Peguei a rosa e sorri em agradecimento, pacientes, enfermeiros, médicos, todos estavam ali, menos ele, House, onde ele estava? Deus, o que estava acontecendo?

_**Cinco: e se apaixone por mim, se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado, então voltarei para o primeiro passo, sim...**_

E então ele apareceu, sim, House saiu do meio da multidão segurando uma linda rosa branca, eu não podia mais conter as lágrimas, eu não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito tudo aquilo, House se aproximava e eu não tinha certeza se meu coração estava parado ou batendo, eu nem sabia se eu ainda estava respirando, Brian parou de cantar e tudo ficou em silêncio, House estava em minha frente, em seus olhos eu podia ver um brilho que nunca vi antes, ele sorria e eu sorria junto, eu sempre sorria ao vê-lo sorrir, mas eu ainda queria entender tudo isso.

- Lisa... – Ele começou, e Lisa? Ai meu Deus. – Eu sei que você está confusa, mas tudo isso tem uma explicação, e eu tenho certeza que você quer saber o que é, certo? – Confirmei com a cabeça, era só o que eu podia fazer. – Bom, eu vi você indo ao meu escritório, e a Dee Dee está nessa comigo, nós não temos nada, tudo isso foi uma armação minha, eu sou o cara mais ferrado do mundo, eu te machuquei e te peço desculpas, tudo isso aqui é pra te dizer o quanto eu te amo, sim, eu não tenho medo de assumir isso na frente de todos, pois eu amo, eu sou um filho da puta arrogante, mas eu te amo, eu sou um idiota, mas eu amo eu vou te machucar outras vezes, você está ciente disse, não está? – Confirmei novamente, eu simplesmente não conseguia falar. – Mas eu quero que saiba que vou me esforçar ao máximo para ser um alguém melhor, por mim, por você, por nós. Eu quero que você confie em mim, eu quero que você me dê uma oportunidade de te provar que posso ser alguém melhor. Já tem mais de 20 anos que nos conhecemos, nunca me esqueci de tudo o que vivemos na faculdade. – Algumas pessoas olhavam assustadas, outras apenas observavam, e algumas enfermeiras faziam "awn" para tudo o que ele dizia. – Eu nunca me esqueci daquela menina tímida que me conquistou que me mudou, eu ficava com todas as meninas, mas quando você apareceu eu quis você, só você. Você seria capaz de me dá uma chance? Você seria capaz de acreditar que eu quero te amar, que eu quero cuidar de você? Seria, Lisa?

- S-Sim... – Sussurrei gaguejando, eu me sentia idiota por não conseguir falar nada, mas por Deus, eu nem sabia como eu ainda estava de pé.

- Nunca foi sexo entre nós, digo, nunca foi apenas sexo. Na primeira noite em que ficamos juntos depois de 20 anos, eu senti todo aquele amor queimar em mim novamente, eu senti que você foi e sempre será a única mulher da minha vida, Lisa. Aqui na frente de todos, eu quero te perguntar, você aceitar ser minha namorada, minha amante, minha amiga, minha mulher?

- Oh my god, eu aceito Greg. – Respirei aliviada por conseguir falar. – É claro que eu aceito, eu te amo, eu sempre te amei, eu quero ser sua novamente, eu quero pertencer somente a você meu amor, eu quero passar por todas as barreiras ao seu lado, eu quero enfrentar todas as tempestades com você. Eu tive medo de que você não me amasse mais, e quando eu vi você com a Dee Dee, eu senti meu coração morrer, mas quando eu cheguei aqui e do nada Brian McKnight começou a cantar pra mim, eu não tinha dúvidas de que isso é culpa sua, só você sabe tudo o que eu amo, tudo o que eu gosto, só você...

Me joguei em seus braços e as lágrimas corriam por meu rosto, mas eram de felicidade, eu era a mulher mais feliz do mundo, e ninguém podia dizer o contrário. Brian nos observava e quando um uníssimo coro de "beija, beija, beija" começou a soar pelo hospital, Brian começou a cantar, eu sorria totalmente abobalhada, borboletas dançavam em meu estômago, minhas pernas tremiam, mas tudo isso era felicidade, tudo isso era algo novo, algo que eu nunca senti, tudo isso foi culpa dele.

_**É tão incrível como as coisas acontecem sozinhas, é tudo emocionante quando você descobre do que se trata, ei, e é indesejável que nós fiquemos separados eu jamais teria ido muito longe, porque você sabe que tem as chaves do meu coração...**_

- Eu acho que devíamos nos beijar agora. – Envolvi meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e sorri.

- Você acha? – Ele me envolveu pela cintura e aproximou seus lábios aos meus.

- Sim... – Sussurrei baixinho antes de sentir meus lábios sendo tomados pelos os dele.

_**Diga adeus a escuridão da noite, eu vejo o sol se aproximando, sinto-me como uma criança cuja vida está começando você chegou e trouxe uma vida nova dentro deste meu coração solitário, você me salvou, na hora exata..**_

O hospital desabou em palmas e gritos, todo mundo estava ali, mas eu sentia apenas ele, o meu amado. House apertou mais meu corpo contra o dele e sua língua invadiu minha boca, não era um beijo calmo, mas era um beijo apaixonado. Nossas línguas dançavam ao ritmo da música, meu coração batia no mesmo ritmo do dele, minha mão estava em sua nuca aprofundando mais o beijo. O mundo poderia acabar agora, eu e ele poderíamos não ficar juntos no futuro, que não importava nada, tudo isso aqui já tinha valido a pena, essa fora a prova de amor mais linda que eu recebi em minha vida e eu estou plenamente ciente de que nenhum outro homem faria por mim o que House fez, eu já não ouvia gritos, eu não ouvia aplausos, eu não ouvia nem mesmo Brian cantando, naquele momento só existia eu e House, só o nosso amor. Nós nos beijávamos como um casal apaixonado, nos beijávamos com todo o amor existente nesse mundo, eu era dele, e ele finalmente havia se tornado meu, somente meu. Mas o maldito ar pediu espaço entre nós, e nos separamos, House encostou sua testa na minha e eu juro, se ele não estivesse me segurando, eu teria caído...

- Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo. – Sussurrei baixinho com os lábios ainda encostado aos dele.

- Eu sempre vou te amar. – Disse roubando-me um doce beijo.

- FINALMENTE, HOUSE! – Gritou Wilson chamando nossa atenção.

- Acho que ele está com ciúmes.

- Ele sabe que você é só meu. – Sorri feliz e me virei, meus funcionários estavam ali, os pacientes, meu amigo e Brian.

- A faça feliz, House. – Brian disse.

- Eu prometo que farei, e valeu, você foi peça fundamental nisso.

- Não precisa agradecer, estou feliz em ter participado de um momento tão bonito como esse. – House o olhou agradecido.

- Brian, só pra você saber, eu definitivamente amo essa música, e obrigada. – Agradeci sincera.

- É muito bom ouvir isso, adeus House, adeus Lisa.

- Adeus. – Respondemos juntos.

- Bom pessoal, acabou, agora eu e minha namorada vamos ficar a sós, obrigada por tudo, tchau. – E antes que eu pudesse agradecer, House me puxou para dentro do meu escritório, fechando a porta e me encostando nela.

- Você nem me deixou agradecê-los. – Fiz beicinho.

- Você vai ter tempo pra fazer isso depois. – Ele carinhosamente passou a mão em meu rosto.

- Você é louco, sabia? Eu amei tudo isso, eu fiquei sem ação, nunca poderia imaginar.

- Eu sei, mas eu seria um idiota se eu não mostrasse pra mulher da minha vida, o quanto eu a amo.

- Também te amo, Greg, muito.

House me arrastou para o sofá, a porta estava trancada, e ninguém seria louco de nos incomodar. Me sentei sobre seu colo e nossos lábios novamente se encontraram, era tão bom poder chama-lo de meu, poder mostrar para todos que Gregory House tinha uma dona, e que ela, sem duvidas, era muito ciumenta, e melhor ainda era poder mostrar para todo mundo que eu era dele, que nosso amor sobreviveu por anos e anos, e sobreviveria por mais outros anos, fomos feitos um para o outro, era meu destino amar Gregory House, e era destino dele me amar eternamente.

_**Se algum dia eu achar que meu trabalho está terminado, então voltarei para o primeiro passo..**_

END.


End file.
